Saga evil nueva versión
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: La saga evil con un final feliz según mi alocada mente, ¿Qué pasaria si Allen pudiera obtener el trono?, ¿Eso cambiaría la historia que conocemos? RinxLen Twincest. Cap 3 up y cap 1 corregido Onegaii denle una oportunidad, Minna, dejen Reviews si con cualquier tipo de comentarios ;D
1. Nuevo sirviente

_**Konichiwa, soy nueva en el foro de vocaloid, o al menos escribiendo, porque si hablamos de leer ya me he pasado mucho por aquí xD y aquí mi primer trabajo de esto que tanto me encanta, está un poco basado en la saga evil, aunque no todo, ya que habrá cambios bastante obvios y otros que no tanto, pero bueno les diré algunos para que si no les gusta no lean desde este momento, en esta historia habrá:**_

_**Twincest RinxLen**_

_**Ni Len ni Rin se fijaran en Kaito o Miku**_

_**No morirá Miku**_

_**Habrá final feliz y lo llevare más allá de lo que la saga lo lleva, intentare incluir lo más que pueda los detalles de la saga evil que puedo, y sin más que decir los dejó leer**_

_**Rin: Etto… No se te olvida algo**_

_**Yo: Oh, cierto, Vocaloid lamentablemente aun no me pertenece de momento sino a Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Sega y todos esos que han creado a los vocaloids, Utaloid y Engloids y demás.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace mucho tiempo en la tierra de Lucifenia nacieron dos gemelos con sangre real, ambos eran iguales físicamente, cabellos rubios, ojos azul zafiro y tez pálida, solo se diferenciaban de momento en el sexo, ya que ambos se encontraban profundamente dormidos, en los brazos de su madre, Ana.

-Mis pequeños, les aseguro que nada les faltara nunca, siempre estaremos juntos, y no olvidaremos a su padre- susurro con cariño la reina a sus pequeños, los cuales no tenían padre ya que el rey Gakupo había muerto poco antes de que estos nacieran por culpa de una enfermedad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

8 años después del nacimiento de los pequeños se estaba acercando el momento de elegir quien de los dos gemelos asumiría el trono y quien sería un noble más, la reina estaba a favor de su hija Rilliane D'Austrich por ser la mayor, y algunos de los nobles estaban a favor del niño, Allen D'Austrich por el hecho de ser un chico, al final terminaron en la decisión de que Allen y Rilliane serian separados para que la niña manejara el reino, eso se decidió aun en contra de las ordenes de la reina, que quería, en contra de todo lo que una madre desearía, la muerte del pequeño Allen, aun así un noble de nombre Leonard Avadonia, decidió que él se haría cargo del pequeño como si fuese su hijo y tuvo que jurar mantener alejado al niño del palacio al menos hasta que Rilliane tuviera la corona.

Con la decisión tomada ambos gemelos fueron separados y crecieron con vidas distintas, ella como una princesa a la que se le cumplía cualquier capricho y él como un simple noble, aunque el chico prefería conseguir sus cosas en vez de pedírselas a otros como hacían la mayoría de los nobles de su clase social.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado otros seis años desde que los gemelos reales fueron separados, la reina murió un año antes de una enfermedad bastante extraña, la princesa caprichosa estaba haciendo un berrinche porque deseaba un sirviente personal y no se lo querían dar, al final consiguió lo que deseaba, aunque para eso tendría que entrevistar ella misma a las personas que se presentaran en busca del empleo.

Actualmente Rilliane tiene 14 años, suele vestir con vestidos muy extravagantes, en su mayoría con colores amarillo y negro, el cabello lo tiene hasta los hombros y suele usarlo suelto adornado por una prendedor de flor negra o una tiara de tela en forma de moño sobre la cabeza.

Así pasó una semana en la cual la joven se encontraba entrevistando y viendo las cualidades de cada uno de los plebeyos que se acercaban en busca de obtener el puesto de sirviente real de la princesa, ese día se presento en palacio un joven de nombre Allen Avadonia que al parecer era el hijo de uno de los 3 héroes pero al chico le gustaba valerse de sí mismo por lo que esperaba poder obtener el empleo que para muchos era imposible.

-Veamos Allen, al parecer eres hijo de uno de los nobles que tienen derecho a entrar al castillo, pero me dices que prefieres valerte de ti mismo por lo que buscas este empleo, ¿me equivoco?- menciono la princesa al chico frente a ella, Allen lleva un traje elegante color amarillo con detalles negros, el cabello le llega a los hombros y suele sujetarlo en una coleta alta dejando mechones rebeldes caer sobre su cara.

-Para nada su alteza, esa es exactamente mi situación, por lo que si usted me permitiera, me gustaría servirle a alguien que parece tener un corazón muy puro, además de una gran belleza física- le contesto el rubio esperando con esto ganarse un poco a la princesa y conseguir más fácilmente el empleo.

-No sé, pareces más de confianza que muchas de las personas que han venido, además de que al ser hijo de uno de los nobles cuentas con los modales que deberías tener y eres fiel al reino- analizó la princesa al rubio frente a sí, aunque ninguno de los dos se percato del gran parecido entre ambos.

-¡Princesa Rilliane!, ¡Princesa Rilliane! Uno de los pueblerinos solicita una audiencia con usted para ver lo del empleo de sirviente- Dice una joven que trabaja en el castillo, tiene cabello plateado sujeto en una cola de caballo larga y amarrada por un listón azul.

-Ash~ Clarisse, dile a esa persona que el empleo ya está ocupado que lamento que haiga hecho el viaje sin resultados pero ha llegado tarde-

-Etto… no es por ser metiche, pero, puedo saber ¿Quién se ha quedado con el empleo?- inquirió Clarisse tranquilamente

-Claro Clarisse, después de todo, tú serás quien le enseñe todo lo que debe saber, deja te presento a mi nuevo sirviente, él es Allen Avadonia- Dijo tranquilamente la princesa

-¡Oh cielo santo!- exclamo Clarisse al ver al joven, pues ella si noto el gran parecido de los dos chicos –Creía que… creía… a todos nos dijeron que…- la pobre Clarisse no sabía ni que decir ya que por lo que veía ellos no se habían dado cuenta, es más, quizás ni se recordasen, pero ella estaba segura de una cosa, hablaría con el padre de Allen y descubriría la verdad.

-¿Qué sucede Clarisse? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – Pregunta la princesa con tono autoritario.

-Na…na…nad…nada su majestad, no es nada, con su permiso me retiro, si usted le permite, me gustaría que el joven Allen me siguiera para mostrarle su habitación y empezar con sus entrenamientos- dijo rápida pero entendiblemente la sirvienta de blanco.

-Etto… está bien, Allen, acompaña a Clarisse para que te muestre tu habitación- Ordenó la princesa.

-Está bien, alteza- Allen se despidió besando la mano de la princesa y se retiro con Clarisse por el pasillo.

-¿Por qué habrá reaccionado así Clarisse cuando le presente a Allen? ¿Será que le conoce de algún lado? Sea como sea lo voy a descubrir- pensaba en voz alta la princesa

Mientras tanto en el pasillo Clarisse le iba explicando a Allen todo lo que como sirviente de la princesa debía saber, ósea, sus gustos, aficiones, sueños, carácter, y todo lo que se pudiera sobre la princesa, así siguieron hasta llegar al cuarto que ocuparía el joven.

-Bien Allen, este será tu cuarto de ahora en adelante, la habitación de la princesa es esa de ahí- señalando una puerta a solo 2 puertas de distancia hacía la derecha

- Gracias por traerme Clarisse, será mejor que me arregle- Allen estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando es sujeto por Clarisse de manera brusca.

-Antes de que entre joven Allen, le puedo hacer una pregunta- la actitud de la chica oji-rubí era demasiado seria para el gusto del inexperto sirviente.

-Uh, claro Clarisse-

-¿Conoces de algún lado a la princesa? Me refiero a de su infancia-

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Que yo sepa no la conozco, pero la verdad es que recuerdo muy poco de mi infancia, aunque a veces siento que me falta algo y no sé que es- fue lo único que dijo el rubio

-Ya veo, debe ser triste no recordar tú infancia, entonces ahora si te dejo, pero puedo saber ¿Con quién vivías antes de venir a pedir el empleo?- Clarisse descubriría la verdad a como diera lugar

-Clarisse, a mí me cuido por lo que recuerdo, mi padre, Leonard Avadonia, ahora con tu permiso, voy a arreglarme- Rápidamente Allen entra a su habitación

-Así que Leonard es su padre, pero Leonard solo tuvo a Jeremille antes de que su esposa muriera, entonces creo que iré a visitarle, les prometo, princesa Rilliane, príncipe Allen, que voy a desenmascarar la verdad- La chica entro a su cuarto sin saber que era observada por un par de ojos azul zafiro pertenecientes a la princesa.

-Acaso… acaso Clarisse ha llamado a Allen príncipe… y dijo algo de que nos ayudaría, necesito investigar de eso, pero con todo de mí pasado nadie me querrá decir nada, le preguntare más tarde a Clarisse- con eso se retiro a su alcoba a descansar un poco antes de la hora de la merienda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Pues bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Horrible, pasable, nada lindo o lo que sea, pues intentare actualizar una vez a la semana, aunque no lo creo muy posible debido a que tengo DEMASIADA tarea en la escuela, aun así lo intentare, ya que esta historia está en mí cabecita al punto de que si no lo termino no creo vivir más.**_

_**Me despido pero antes ¿Merece un Review? Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, sean negativas o positivas.**_


	2. Clarisse descubre la verdad

**_KONICHIWA DE NUEVO MINNA! AQUÍ OS TRAIGO EL CAP 2 DE ESTA HISTORIA! ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN. NO SE ACOSTUMBRE A QUE ACTUALICE RÁPIDO, SOLO POR ESTA OCASIÓN SI ME APRESURE _**

**_Rin: MÁS DE LO NORMAL_**

**_Yo: YA CALLATE RIN_**

**_Rin: Ok, solo di lo que sigue, abajo continua tu discurso_**

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece lamentablemente aun, pero un día de esto de menos me secuestro a Len, quien quiera ir me avisa!**_

_**Rin: NO TE SALGAS DEL TEMA!**_

**_Yo: Ok, bueno ya los dejo leer._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera tranquila, Allen estuvo aprendiendo todo sobre la princesa, mientras está se quedo en su habitación "durmiendo", ya que en realidad se la paso pensando en lo que dijo Clarisse, sería posible que inclusive su nuevo sirviente le hubiera mentido para poder entrar y después atacarla de sorpresa y quedarse con su reino, claro que primero necesitaría confirmar con Clarisse el asunto, pero ya sabía que a la oji-rubí era mejor preguntarle después de que está volviera del paseo que daba por las tardes al bosque, en ese momento la sirvienta debería estas en camino al bosque, como hacía a diario desde hace tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Clarisse P.O.V**

Me encontraba en las afueras del castillo con dirección a la casa de Leonard para poder sacarle toda la información que pueda sobre Allen, con paso apresurado llegue a la casa del noble y tope con una sirvienta de cabello aguamarina hasta los tobillos sujeto en dos coletas, ojos del mismo color, tez pálida y algo baja con pocos atributos.

- Disculpe, ¿se encuentra el Señor Leonard?- pregunte a esa joven que parecía amable.

- ¿Quién le busca? y ¿Para qué?- me respondió esa chica con una dulce voz.

- Me llamo Clarisse, vengo de palacio, donde el joven Allen comenzó a trabajar el día de hoy, necesito charlar urgentemente con el Señor pues tengo algo que cuestionarle, algo muy importante sobre Allen- respondí sinceramente.

- ¡Clarisse! ¿Qué haces aquí?- se escucho la voz de quien buscaba, parecía algo sorprendido.

- Necesitamos hablar sobre Allen – dije lo más tranquila que pude.

-Acompáñame Clarisse, vayamos a un lugar un poco más privado, aquí no hablemos de eso – después de eso él comenzó a encaminarse al interior de la casa, yo le seguía de cerca, una vez en un pequeño cuarto que se usaba para asuntos súper importantes.

- ¿Qué quieres saber sobre Allen, Clarisse? – me pregunto sin más.

- Dime la verdad Leonard, ¿Quién es en realidad Allen? Es Allen Avadonia o es Allen D'Austrich- fui directamente al grano de lo que quería hacer ahí.

- Veo que te diste cuenta Clarisse, así que te diré la verdad, pero antes, deber jurar que lo que te cuente no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a la princesa Rilliane – me ordenó aquel hombre.

- Lo juro, lo único que quiero es saber la verdad –

-En ese caso te lo contare, Allen cree que es mi hijo, pero, en realidad no es así, el no es simplemente el hijo de un noble, más bien es, la única persona capaz de quitarle el trono a su alteza, es el gemelo de está, Allen D'Austrich, el príncipe de nuestro reino- soltó de golpe.

- Ya veo, pero entonces, ¿Por qué a todos nos dijeron que Allen había muerto?- esa era otra de mis múltiples dudas.

- Para que no le dijeron a Rilliane sobre él y está quisiera conocerle, la reina había ordenado que Allen estuviera lejos de castillo mínimo, hasta que la princesa obtuviera la corona, pero como la reina murió hace poco, además de la princesa querer un sirviente privado, decidí sugerirle a Allen, ya que quería conseguir su dinero, que fuera por ese trabajo, ya que él sabe muy bien cómo tratar a una dama, pero en realidad lo hice para que los gemelos estuvieran juntos, ya que la mejor influencia en el mundo que puede tener la princesa es su hermano menos, así sea sin que sepan lo que en realidad son- vaya así que el que Allen este en castillo es parte de un plan de Leonard para que los gemelos estén juntos.

Luego de eso seguimos platicando un rato más sobre el plan de Leonard, hasta que tocaron a la puerta, el señor dio permiso de entrar a quien fue a buscarnos y me di cuenta que era la misma chica que había encontrado cuando llegue

- Señor, ya es muy tarde, creo que lo mejor sería que la señorita volviera a palacio antes de que noten su ausencia – Menciono la aguamarina y note que ya estaba oscureciendo, por Dios, ¡LA PRINCESA ME MATARA SI NO ESTA PRONTO LA CENA Y YO NI HE COMPRADO CON QUE HACERLA!

-Gracias por avisarnos Michaelia, puedes retirarte- la joven se retiro con una reverencia

-Bueno Leonard, creo que debo de irme, la cena no se va a hacer sola y ya es tarde, prometo no decirle nada a la princesa Rilliane, siempre y cuando ella no se ponga súper mega insistente o me amenace, pues es al fin y al cabo es nuestra superior- eso que decía era verdad, la princesa era quien mandaba y no se le debía desobedecer o se pagaba hasta con la vida

- Vale - fue lo único que me dijo Leonard mientras caminabamos a la puerta

- Buenas noches señor Avadonia, que descanse bien- me despedí

Una vez fuera de la residencia de la familia Avadonia me dirigi inmediatamente al centro del pueblo a comprar lo necesario para hacerle la cena a su alteza, aunque me entretuve menos de lo normal, pues ya quería estar en mi habitación, cuando llegue de inmediato me puse a hacer la cena, pues queria estar en mi cuarto lo antes posible, necesitaba pensar sobre todo lo que descubrí en un día, después de terminar de hacer la cena le pedí a Allen que le avisara a la princesa que la comida estaba lista, la cena fue tranquila, luego la princesa se retiró a su habitación, los sirvientes comimos, como siempre una vez la princesa se retira a su cuarto, y me fui rápidamente a mi habitación, lo que no esperaba era encontrarme a la princesa en mi cuarto con una mirada seria.

- Clarisse, necesitamos hablar, !Pero ya!- ups creo que la princesa esta algo enojada, esto no va a hacer nada lindo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Bueno pues continuando con lo que cierta personita interrumpió **mirando a Rin atada a un poste** por cierto, gomen si hay faltas de ortografía, es que no se me da narrar en pasado y no se me dan los acentos en las palabras, espero no haberme equivocado mucho.**_

_**Ahorita estoy actualizando pues tengo mi mente llena de idea pa este fic (Eso y que no dejo de oír la saga evil, aunque todas las veces llore) Bueno les quería preguntar si alguien quiere que ponga Lemmon o Lime en esta historia, si es así pa cambiarle a Rated T o si no le dejo en el de "para todo publico" (K y K+)**_

**_Len: Ahora los reviews!  
_**

**_Yo: Hola Len, si, los reviews **se queda embobada mirando a Len**_**

**_Len: Creo que agradeceré yo... ella ya se nos quedo en su mundo  
_**

**_Clover Kagamine: Que bueno que te guste la idea, y la verdad nuestra aquí presente señorita embobada también odia las parejas de Neru y yo, y la de Miku y yo, solo le gusta ponerme con Rin, seep, la trama no sera la típica historia, exceptuando alguna que otra cosa de la trama basada en eso, como el viaje._**

**_Yo: Eso me recuerda! En cada cap hay algo que cambia de la saga evil, por lo que quien adivine que dato si es y que dato no es de la saga, el que adivine le dedico el capi siguiente._**

**_rin, LEN y Yo: GRACIAS POR LEER, POR FAVOR DEJA UN REVIEW, O SINO UNA BANANA, UN HELADO Y UNA NARANJA SON APLASTADAS Y UN LEN MUERE!_**

**_LEN: EH! COMO QUE MUERO!_**

**_Yo: Calla Lenny que yo te cuido  
_**

**_Sayonara, Matta Ne._**


	3. Gemelos

_**KONICHIWA DE NUEVO MINNA! He vuelto rápidamente, de nuevo, XD Pues bueno el capi va dedicado a Momo-chan (Maria) Una amiga qué sigue el fic por Facebook (Sip, en FB también lo ettoy publicando) ya que mañana es su cumple! Felicidades Momo-chan! Feliz 14 añitos (Mañana) Genial! Ahora tendremos la misma edad :D**_

_**Etto… pues nadie intento adivinar cuál es la diferencia del cap anterior entre la saga evil y mi historia, pero aun se puede, en todos los caps, inclusive si encuentran la diferencia del cap 1 o del cap 2 lo podrán decir ^^**_

_**OK, les dejo leer no sin antes recordarles que vocaloid aun no me pertenece, que uno de estos días secuestro a Len, por si alguien quiere ir me avise para anotarle en la lista de los que viajaran…**_

_**Rin: YA CALLATE! Bueno mejor lean **_

_**Yo: Ok, Aguafiestas.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Rilliane P.O.V**

Clarisse llegó algo más tarde de lo normal el día de hoy, no le dije nada pues ella debía preparar la cena, al fin y al cabo hablaré luego con la sirvienta, de momento creó que mejor daré un paseo por los jardines para relajarme un poco de toda esta situación.

-Princesa Rilliane, ¿Qué hace aquí?- me pregunta uno de mis sirvientes con cabello aguamarina corto y ojos del mismo color, es uno de los sirvientes más fieles, es tres años mayor que yo, según se tiene una hermana llamada Michaelia qué trabaja por lo que me dice Michaelo en la casa de un gran noble, me alegró por ellos, aunque casi nadie me interesa, bueno nadie que no sea de mi familia, a excepción de ellos que son como mis hermanitos, pues están en el castillo desde que era pequeña.

-Pues estaba dando un paseo, y ya te he dicho Michaelo que cuando estemos solos me puedes llamar solo Rilliane- le dije tranquilamente

-Está bien Rilliane, pero qué conste que será rara la vez que le llame así una vez su sirviente empiece bien su trabajo y la siga a todos lados, ahora dejo que continué su paseo, yo iré a arreglar la sala del trono- me dijo él y se retiro con una pequeña reverencia, ese Michaelo, cuantas veces le he dicho que no me llame de usted sino de tú cuando estemos solos, ya que, algún día aprenderá.

Continuo von mi paseó a pasa tranquilo una vez he perdido de vista a mi amigo, estoy adentrándome a una zona del castillo la cual no recordaba, pues rara vez se me permite estar en los jardines, por un motivo que nunca sabré cual es, o al menos eso creo yo, que raro, estos jardines me dan la impresión de que algo paso aquí, algo muy malo, pero ¿Qué?, es la pregunta qué me acecha, lentamente me dirijo a uno de los rosales y encuentro algo que me causa una opresión en el pecho, es una corona de rosas, esta marchita, debo admitir qué es bonita y está muy bien trabajada, creó que… que intentare hacer una parecida, lentamente me siento recargándome en el tronco de un árbol que hay cerca, llevó mi falda como si fuera un pequeño canastro y en ella van varias rosas qué pienso utilizar para mi pequeño proyecto, lentamente empiezo a tejer las rosas de tal manera que parezco toda una profesional, aunque, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, o eso creo yo, ya que nunca antes recuerdo haber hecho esto, solo en esos sueños qué tengo de vez en cuando, pero siempre que pregunto si alguien sabe algo todos me ignoran, ese sueño, yo de pequeña en un jardín, frente a mí, un niño bastante parecido con el cabello sujeto en una coleta, ahora que lo pienso, siento que conozco a ese niño, el pequeño que sueño tiene un gran parecido con el nuevo sirviente, Allen, ¡UN MOMENTO! Ya lo recuerdo, ya sé que es lo que sucedió aquí, en este lugar fue donde nos separaron a mi hermano gemelo Allen y a mí, es curioso el nombre de mi hermano y el de mi nuevo sirviente es el mismo, solo cambia el apellido, aunque, y si se lo cambiaron el apellido, además, se parece tanto que, yo…

**Allen P.O.V**

Clarisse me ha enviado a buscar a la princesa Rilliane, ya busque en todo el castillo pero no la encontré en ningún lado, pero uno de los sirviente, de nombre Michaelo me dijo que vio a la princesa en los jardines, así que ahora me encuentro en dirección a ese lugar, No sé porque pero mis pies me dirigen por algún motivo a uno de los muchos rosales, del cual al acercarme escucho unos sollozo, parecen de Rilliane, por lo que apresuro el paso un poco más, pues algo me hace querer proteger mucho a la princesa, al llegar al matorral noto que efectivamente quien llora es su alteza, en su cara noto mucha confusión, mientras que es sus manos hay una corona de rosas, esa corona me da dolor de cabeza, no lo entiendo, pero bueno, quizás sea algo relacionado con mi infancia, mi padre ya me ha dicho que me podía suceder que al ver algo que me recuerdo cosas olvidadas de mi infancia me dolería la cabeza.

-Princesa Rilliane- le llamo suavemente y ella levanta la mirada viéndome con cariño.

-¿Qué sucede Allen?- me responde cariñosamente, esto se está poniendo raro-

-Clarisse me ha enviado a avisarle qué la cena está servida- le digo tranquilamente, aunque sigo extrañado por el meloso tono que uso siendo qué en la mañana cuando vine su voz era demasiado fría.

-En un momento voy, por cierto Allen, esto es para ti- dice entregándome extendiendo la corona en sus brazos en dirección a mí -se que no es valiosa pero de verdad quiero que la tengas- el tono que uso me da algo de miedo, pues es muy tranquilo y cariñoso, pero entonces un recuerdo llega a mi mente, es esta misma escena, pero Rilliane y yo parecemos más pequeños, como d años, estamos en este mismo lugar, ella me extiende una corona como en este momento, en su rostro se ve una gran sonrisa inocente, yo gustosamente la acepto y oigo a una voz decir:

-Rilliane, Allen, vuestro padre quiere hablar con ustedes, dense prisa- nos dice una niña a la cual reconozco, es Michaelia, una de las sirvientas de la mansión Avadonia, también se ve más pequeña como de 9 o 10 años de edad, un momento _¡_¿Acaso dijo nuestro padre?_!_

-Allen, Allen, Allen,¡Allen!- el gritó de Rilliane me devuelve a la realidad, pero, ahora lo recuerdo todo, simplemente logro lanzarme a los brazos de mi hermana y echarme a llorar.

-No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, Rin- le digo mientras ella me corresponde el abrazo- siempre sentí que algo me faltaba y ahora sé qué era, lo que me faltaba eras tú-

-Igual a mi Len, no sabes cuánto te necesite, siempre me sentía sola, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente, te quiero mucho hermanito- me responde ella con una sonrisa y los ojos lagrimosos.

-Tengo una duda, Rinny, ¿Sabes por qué nos separaron?- le pregunto después de calmarme un poco

-La verdad no, pero creó saber quien sí- me responde ella también algo más tranquila

-¿Quién?- pregunto sorprendido

- Pues, tú "padre", y sospecho que Clarisse sabe algo- me responde ella, aunque al decir la palabra padre, ella hace unas comillas con sus manos, aunque le entiendo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, hoy cuando llegue que Clarisse me llevo a mi habitación me hizo unas preguntas y una fue si te conocía de algo más que como la princesa, ósea de pequeño- le comento a mi hermana

-Creo que esta noche hablare con Clarisse para qué me aclare la duda y si no quiere hablar iremos con Leonard para que nos explique, y si no quieren colaborar lo harán por las malas- dice ella con una sonrisa qué no conozco al decir lo de las malas.

-Dime, ¿Dónde está mi dulce hermanita incapaz de herir a nadie?- le pregunto con un tono bromista.

-Allen, soy yo, solo he cambiado, pero tranquilo, no llegaríamos a herirles, pues para mi Clarisse es como una segunda madre y para ti Allen es como tu padre, pero aun así, créeme que he cambiado mucho, más que nada por el sentimiento de soledad y la presión de hacerme cargo yo sola del reino- me responde ella

-Ya veo, pues de ahora en más cuentas conmigo para lo que te pueda ayudar- le respondo para luego darle un dulce beso en la mejilla, -ahora lo mejor será que vayas a cenar- le tomo de la mano y la llevo al interior de palacio.

**Autora P.O.V**

Una vez llegan a castillo Rilliane se dirige al comedor mientras Allen va a la cocina a avisar que la princesa ya quiere comer, después de la cena Rilliane se retira mientras Allen y los demás sirvientes de palacio cenan tranquilamente, varios le hacen preguntas o dan comentarios sobre él, pero uno de los comentarios le pone muy nervioso.

-Oye Allen, ahora que me fijo, tienes un gran parecido con la princesa-

-Es verdad- responden los demás al comentario del chico que no era ni más ni menos que Michaelo.

-Quizás sea una mera coincidencia- responde el joven mientras Clarisse esta tensa, después de ese comentario la cena transcurre en silencio, con una que otra tontería de vez en cuando.

Una vez terminan de cenar todos se van a sus habitaciones, aunque Clarisse se sorprende al encontrar a la princesa en su habitación con una mirada seria, y más cuando la princesa le dice qué ocupan hablar de algo importante.

-¿Qué desea saber Princesa Rilliane?- pregunta la peli-blanca algo nerviosa.

-El porque nos separaron de pequeños- Responde una voz desde la puerta, más exactamente la voz de Allen.

-Así, que, ¿Ya se recuerdan?- dice la oji-rubí algo nerviosa

-Exactamente, ahora, nos puedes responder- dice impaciente, la princesa, aunque no es que sea muy paciente que digamos.

-Siéntense chicos, es una muy larga historia- ante esto los gemelos se acomodan ambos en la cama, Len bien sentado y Rin con la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**De nuevo voy a continuar con lo que Rin no me dejo continuar, como la ultima vez, Etto… espero les haya gustado algo, lamento decirlo para los que no quieren Lemmon pero este va ganando de momento (Culpa de los perv. Del facebook) pero aun queda tiempo para que voten! **_

_**Rin: Etto pues los dejo pero antes vamos a contestar los reviews**_

_**Len: Reviews? *0* Ósea que sobreviví? **_

_**Yo: Obvio que sobreviviste, sino no estarías aquí, Baka :P, además qué, quien te dejaría morir a ti **embobada mirando a Len.**_

_**Len: Ok, de nuevo tendré qué contestar yo.**_

_**Lovetierna: Lamento tener qué informarte que de momento el Lemmon va ganando, pero no te preocupes en todo caso el lemmon seria un cap completo que si no lo lees no afectara en nada la trama de la historia, esperamos te agrade este cap tanto como los otros.**_

_**Sawako Kagamine Grandchester: Nos encantaron los abrazos gemelosos y besitos Kagaminosos *0* Me alegra que te guste la historia, y pues aquí ya ta el capi 3, a más tardar para el domingo el capi 3, palabra de Kagamine, disfruta de momento este bello Capi.**_

_**Liia-P: Que bien que te guste el fic, agradecemos de Kokoro tus animos, esperamos te guste este capi.**_

_**Amy-salas: Gracias por tu apoyo y te queremos decir que el preciado lemmon que esperas es probable que si se realice ^-^, disfruta el cap y sí, así de pervertida está bien, ¿o puedes ser más?.**_

_**Rinny Kagamine san: Esperamos te guste este cap que costó su buen, pues no había tiempo de tanta tarea, pero pues aquí esta, mucha gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**Rin: Vale, eso fue todo de momento, gracias por los comentarios, ahora YUKI! REACCIONA!.**_

_**Yo: Eh! Que pasó!**_

_**Len: Te quedaste de nuevo en tu mundo, pero bueno, es momento de despedirnos.**_

_**Yo: Ok, Len **encantada con la voz de Len** Por cierto, este es el cap más largo qué he escrito en mi vida **tallándose los ojos** **_

_**Rin, Len y Yo: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER, POR FAVOR DEJA UN REVIEW CON CUALQUIER TIPO DE COMENTARIO, O SINO UNA BANANA, UN HELADO Y UNA NARANJA SON APLASTADAS Y UN LEN MUERE!**_

_**Sayonara, Matta Ne~~**_


	4. El lado protector de Allen

**_EH VUELTO MINNA! Y NUEVAMENTE RÁPIDO! *0* ETTO... BUENO QUERÍA DECIRLES QUE YA LES PUEDO DECIR MÁS O MENOS QUE DÍAS ACTUALIZARE ESTA HISTORIA, SERA LOS SÁBADOS Y LOS MARTES (O MIÉRCOLES, PUEDE VARIAR ESTA FECHA) ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, PORFIN APARECERA KAITO_**

**_RIN: DEJA DE SPOLEAR Y CONCÉNTRATE!_**

**_YO: VALE, LES RECUERDO QUE VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, NI CREÓ QUE ESO LLEGUE A SUCEDER, TENGO UNA PÉSIMA SUERTE T.T_**

**_RIN: BIEN, LES DEJAMOS LEER._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Clarisse P.O.V**

Han pasado tres meses desde que el príncipe Allen empezó a trabajar en el castillo, curiosamente, de lo único para lo que no nació, de sirviente, valla ironías de la vida, ¿Verdad?, quien fue concebido para gobernar un país ahora como "esclavo" por así decirlo de su hermana.

Pero bueno, dejando de lado las ironías de la vida, se puede decir qué el que Allen se encuentre en el castillo ha sido de mucho bien para la princesa, hace cuanto no la veía sonreír tan sinceramente, cosa qué ha cambiado desde que su hermano es su sirviente, aunque los gemelos aun le tienen algo de rencor a su madre, no solo por separarles, sino por haber roto una promesa que les hice cuando tenían 6 años, poco a poco hemos conseguido que los chicos perdonen a su madre, quizás nunca lo harán al cien por ciento, pero un si lo suficiente para no odiarla, también en este tiempo han pasado cosas interesantes, resulta que yo estoy por casarme con un chico que conocí hace tres meses en el reino al otro lado del mar, fue como un flechazo a primera vista, el nombre de él es Dell Honne, es un sirviente del príncipe Kyle, al cual creó le gusta la princesa Rilliane, pues se mostro bastante atento con ella la vez que vino de visita, lástima que el príncipe este tras la única chica fuera de su alcance, por varias motivos, uno es que Allen es demasiado sobreprotector con la princesa, otro es que aunque aún no se dan cuenta, yo si he notado que el cariño entre el príncipe Allen y la princesa Rilliane es algo un poco más allá de lo fraternal, que mal que no se den cuenta, pero ya lo notaran tarde o temprano, obviamente no pienso meterme en la vida de ambos.

**Rilliane P.O.V**

En estos momentos estoy dando una vuelta por el jardín mostrándoselo al príncipe Kyle, es guapo el príncipe he de admitir, pero no me gusta, siento como si estuviera con cualquier otra persona, solamente con quien me siento distinta es con mi hermano, lástima que no podamos estar como hermanos sin que lleguen a malinterpretarnos como una pareja.

-Rilliane, te pregunte que si sabes quién podría estar en estos jardines, pues escuche un ruido extraño de aquellos arbustos- me repite el príncipe, ups, creo que me concentre tanto en mis pensamientos que no le preste atención, dirijo mi vista a donde me apunta con su mano izquierda y logro reconocer la jardinera que apunta, es donde tanto yo como Allen solemos ir cuando necesitamos pensar.

-Pues etto… no lo sé, de seguro alguno de los sirvientes esta regando las plantas- contestó por inercia con la misma excusa de siempre.

-Princesa Rilliane- me llama Michaelo, genial, en parte me alegra que este aquí, en parte no -Ha visto a Allen, no le encuentro por ningún lado, y el señor Leonard quiere hablar con él y con usted a solas- perfecto momento para librarme de Kyle, y lo más probable es que mi hermanito haiga escuchado, o eso espero.

-En un momento voy Michaelo, con su permiso príncipe Kyle- una vez lo digo me dirijo a la entrada para recibir a el "padre" de Len.

**Allen P.O.V**

Escuche los pasos de Rin alejándose a la distancia, pero aun no debía salir, pues se que tanto el príncipe del reino azul como Michaelo están en ese lugar, por lo que mejor me quedo, pero logro escuchar la voz de ese azulado que pasa demasiado tiempo con MI hermana diciendo algo que me hace hervir la sangre.

-La princesa Rilliane es muy bonita, ojala logre conquistarla para hacerla mi esposa- dice ese idiota, solo falta que Michaelo le apoye, ugh, si ese tonto verde le dice que le ayudara lo mato.

-Lamento decirte que su alteza no parece sentir nada por ti, estaría dispuesto a ayudarte, pero los sirvientes no podemos entrometernos en la vida de la princesa- responde el chico de cabellera aguamarina

-No te preocupes, ya la hare mi esposa, encontrare la manera, juju, cuanto me voy a divertir disfrutando del cuerpo de ese preciosa rubia- ¡IDIOTA KYLE! ¡NADIE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE SE VA A APROBECHAR DE MI HERMANITA!

-¡IDIOTA! NO VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO ASÍ DE RIN, ELLA NO ES SOLO UN OBJETO PARA DAR PLACER- Parece ser que mis ganas de proteger a mi hermana son más grandes que mi sentido de la razón porque ahora tengo a su "alteza" sujeto de la camisa con una mano y con la otra le pego un puñetazo en su cara linda.

-Que te pasa sirviente de pacotilla, y además ¿Por qué tanta libertad con la princesa? ¿Acaso no está prohibido meterte en la vida de ella?- me da asco, pero bueno, el no sabe nada, aun así, ya le enseñare que conmigo nadie se mete, él intenta darme un puñetazo en la cara, pero detengo su mano y le doy un rodillazo en el estomago

-Fíjate "príncipe" que ni en un millón de años dejare que uses a mi hermana para darte placer- rayos me he delatado, rápidamente cubro mi boca con mis manos esperando qué nadie haiga entendido lo que dije

-¡Allen!- logro escuchar como gritan mi nombre a lo lejos, ya de quien es, es la hermosa voz de mi hermana, aunque parece enfadada, ojala no me grite.

-¿Qué sucede Princesa?- pregunto como si hace unos momentos no hubiese dicho nada.

-Estas en serios problemas, pero primero, puedo saber, _¡_¿Por qué rayos te estabas peleando?_!_- Maldición, debería decirle ó no, bueno no se pierde nada con intentar.

-Lo que sucede princesa Rilliane es que este sirviente se dirigió de una forma qué no debería hacia usted, y me interrumpió de la nada sin motivo- maldito Kyle, eso es mentira en parte.

-Realmente, lo que sucedió Rilliane, es que esté de aquí estaba comentándole a Michaelo que le gustaba, que la quería conquistar para poder disfrutar de su cuerpo, yo no me pude controlar pues no me gustaría que alguien le haga daño, por eso es que le golpeé, aunque en lo de qué me dirigí a usted de forma que se supone "no debería" es verdad, yo le llame Rin, perdón por hacerlo sin su autorización- dije algo asustado de que mi gemela le creyera más a ese que a mí.

-Vale, entonces Allen, ve a la sala, Leonard te está esperando, dice que tiene algo para ti- me dice ella con una sonrisa llena de cariño –Y tu Kyle, no quiero qué vuelvas a poner un pie en este castillo- wow mi hermana enojada sí que da miedo, el "príncipe" ese salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Vamos Allen, nos esperan- dice Rin y ambos salimos en dirección a la sala.

**Kyle P.O.V**

Maldición, mi plan de enamorar a la princesa Rilliane para tener el reino de Lucifenia y el mío unido bajo mi mandato mientras la princesa se la pasa en una habitación desnuda siendo "disfrutada" por nobles se me está dificultando, y ahora con ese sirviente más, ahora que lo recuerdo, ese chico le dijo Rin a la princesa, pero, también le llamo de otro modo, le dijo… "Mi hermana", será acaso que ese criado será familia de la princesa, o alguien que le considere como una hermana, bueno eso no importa, ya me las pagara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**SEEEEE APARECIÓ KAITO (KYLE), LA IDEA DEL KAITO PERVERTIDO Y MALVADO, PORQUE EN LA VERSIÓN ORIGINAL, O BUENO MÁS BIEN EL FANMADE DE "DAUGHTER OF GREEN" MIKU ES LA PRINCESA QUÉ QUIERE SEDUCIR A KYLE, Y PUES YO ESTABA ESCUCHANDO ESA CANCIÓN MIENTRAS ESCRIBÍA ESTO, Y EN UN ATAQUE DE EMOCIÓN QUEDO ESTO, ESPERO LES HAIGA GUSTADO ESTE CAP Y GOMEN SI FALTAN PALABRAS O HAY FALTAS DE ORTIGRAFÍA.**_

_**RIN: ETTO... ¿Y LA EXPLICACIÓN QUE IBA A DAR CLARISSE EN EL CAP ANTERIOR?**_

_**LEN: ES VERDAD**_

_**YO: SI LO QUIEREN SABER TENDRÁN QUE ESPERAR, PUES QUIERO DEJARLOS CON LA DUDA**_

_**LENKA: EN REALIDAD LO QUÉ PASO ES QUE NO SE LE OCURRIÓ NADA A YUKI PARA ESA PARTE**_

_**YO: LENKA! LARGO DE AQUÍ ** EMPUJÁNDOLA A LA SALIDA** ESO NO ES VERDAD, LO ÚNICO QUE ES VERDAD ES QUE EL RATING FUE CAMBIADO A "T" PORQUE POR MAYORÍA ESTE FIC TENDRÁ UN CAP DE PURO LEMMON! PERO SOLO 1!, BUENO EN REALIDAD SERÁN 3! PERO ESO NO IMPORTA! EL QUÉ LEAN O NO EL LEMMON NO AFECTARA LA HISTORIA, SOLO SERA PARA QUIENES QUIERAN, YO AVISARE EN EL CAP ANTERIOR CUANDO VAYAN A SER LOS CAP CON LEMMON.**_

**_LEN: VALE MIENTRAS LENKA Y YUKI PELEAN AGRADECERÉ EL REVIEW QUÉ ME SALVO DE LA MUERTE_**

**_amy salas: Si, la verdad es que me agrado saber la verdad, aquí esta la actualización, rápido como prometimos, ya al principio dice cuando vamos a actualizar esta historia, porque lo hicimos en un ataqué de inspiración, como todos los caps, se escribió en unos 30 minutos mientras Yuki escuchaba repetidamente cualquier canción de la saga evil xD._**

**_YO: ESO ES TODO._**

**_RIN, LENKA, LEN Y YO: GRACIAS POR LEER, POR FAVOR DEJA UN REVIEW, O SINO UNA BANANA, UN HELADO Y UNA NARANJA SON APLASTADAS Y UN LEN MUERE!_**

**_SAYONARA, MATTA NE~~_**


	5. Escapemos

**_KONICHIWA DE NUEVO MINNA-SAN! AQUÍ VENGO DE NUEVO, CON OTRO CAP, ESTA VEZ MÁS CENTRADO A CLARISSE Y DELL QUE A RIN Y LEN, PERO QUÉ QUERÍAN, ES LO ÚNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIO_  
**

**_Rin: YA DEJA EL PARLOTEO PARA DESPUÉS Y DÉJALES LEER!_**

**_Yo: SI MI GENERAL **Haciendo saludo militar** LES RECUERDO QUE VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, OJALA LO HAGA ALGÚN DÍA, Y PUES ESPERO DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA_**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Kyle P.O.V**

Llegue hasta mi castillo e inmediatamente me encerré en mi habitación, quien se creyó ese sirviente de quinta para atreverse a atacarme, me vale si inclusive es familiar de Rilliane, no tenia porque entrometerse donde no se le llamo, además, estaba espiándome de seguro, sino como más es que pudo saber lo que dije sobre la princesa amarilla, ya me las pagara, ese sirviente me las pagara, me asegurare que no vuelva a ver la luz del sol por un largo, un muy largo tiempo, mientras él se pudre yo me encargare de enamorar y hacer mía a esa princesa, si se supone qué todas caen a mis pies apenas me ven, es obvio qué la que ahora quiero también lo hará, basta con ver la actitud que toma ella conmigo, es bastante buena, a pesar de los comentarios sobre qué es caprichosa, mimada, egocéntrica entre otras cosas, pero, nunca se ha comportado así conmigo, el gran problema es que su sirviente no la deja sola casi nunca, eso me complicara las cosas, pero ya me las arreglare para deshacerme de ese chico.

Mientras pienso en cómo deshacerme de ese sirvientucho entra uno de mis sirvientes, el más oportuno para poner en marcha un plan, jajaja.

-Dell, de ahora en más tienes prohibido volver a ver a Clarisse, ¿Comprendes?- Sí la princesa ya no quiere qué vaya a su castillo, entonces su querida nana Clarisse no se podrá acercar a mi castillo tampoco, JAJA, como van a sufrir los del reino amarillo

-¿Ahora por qué señor? ¿Acaso he hecho algo mal?- me pregunta el confundido.

-Digamos que tengo algunos problemas con la princesa amarilla, y no quiero que nadie de los que trabajan para mí, tenga contacto con alguien del reino amarillo, ahora, ¡LARGO DE AQUI!- inmediatamente el sirviente peliblanco asiente con la cabeza, hace una reverencia y se larga de aquí, genial, fase uno completa.

**Dell P.O.V**

Me pregunto qué problemas tendrá el príncipe Kyle para no permitirme acercarme a Clarisse, pero bueno, el puede ser mi amo, pero no dicta por ello lo que puedo o no hacer con mi vida, en este momento tengo qué ir a ver a Clarisse, sirve que conversamos sobre el tema, y como vernos sin que el príncipe azul se entere, ¡YA SÉ! Puedo salir diciendo que voy al pueblo, ya de ahí iré a ver a Clarisse al lugar de siempre, en el bosque, bajo ese gran roble viejo, el lugar donde nos conocimos hace 4 meses.

Un rato después de qué mi plan funciono al fin llego al gran roble, ahí está mi amada, se ve algo triste, me pregunto porque, será acaso porque tarde más de lo normal.

-Cariño, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- le pregunto preocupado

-Dell, dime una cosa, ¿Tú sabías lo que el príncipe Kyle planea querer hacer con la princesa?- ¿Cómo ha dicho?, yo no sé nada de eso, pero parecer ser lo que la tiene afligida así que le responderé.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que planea hacer el Príncipe, más bien ¿Qué sabes tú de eso Clarisse?- esto se me hace muy sospechoso.

-Veras Dell, hoy cuando el príncipe Kyle fue al castillo a visitar a la princesa Rilliane, estaban paseando por los jardines, pero ella se tuvo que retirar, dejando a Michaelo y Kyle solos, o al menos eso pensaban ellos dos, ya que el Allen se encontraba cerca de ahí, en ese momento Kyle dijo lo mucho que quería poseer el cuerpo de Rilliane, que ella era linda, bueno qué lo único que quería de la princesa era su cuerpo en simples palabra, entonces Allen le escucho, se enojo, encaro al príncipe para qué ni se le ocurriera querer usar a la princesa para eso, y pues Rilliane llegó de momento deteniendo la pelea, Kyle le dijo una mentira sobre lo qué había sucedido, mientras Allen le dijo la verdad, inclusive acepto haber hecho algo qué como "sirviente" no debería haber hecho- me respondió ella, se veía que quiere mucho a la princesa y también al joven Allen- O al menos eso me explicaron entre Rilliane y Allen, y me dijeron que te contara para ver qué sabías, además quería preguntarte ¿Kyle te dijo algo de lo ocurrido?-

-Pues me dijo que no quería que te volviera a ver debido a un problema que tiene con la princesa amarilla- digo cabizbajo, ahora ya se cual es ese problema –Pero no pienso dejar de verte, así me mande a matar, o lo que quiera hacer, no me alejara de la persona qué amó con todo mi corazón, eso te lo puedo asegurar- agrego con voz decidida y la cabeza en alto.

-Pero, Dell, si nos seguimos viendo, el príncipe Kyle podría matarte, no me gustaría que eso te pasara, menos por mi culpa- me dice en un susurro.

-En ese caso, Clarisse, ¿Escaparías conmigo lejos de todo esto?- por favor, Dios, que no me rechace

-Con gusto me iré contigo, pero, primero permíteme despedirme de la princesa Rilliane, y del príncipe Allen, hay algo que quiero darles antes de irnos- me dice ella… espero un momento… ¿Acaso dijo príncipe Allen? Siempre le llama joven, pues es lo que es el chico.

-Claro qué sí, te veo en una hora en este mismo lugar, no te tardes mucho- le digo tranquilo, después de todo ¿Qué puede salir mal? Kyle no sabe qué aquí suelo ver a Clarisse, así que no creo que se le ocurra que la veré en este lugar.

-Te amó Dell, no me tardó- dice ella y sale corriendo en dirección al castillo de la princesa Rilliane.

**Clarisse P.O.V**

Después de que Allen y Rilliane me contaran lo sucedido en los jardines a Leonard y a mí, me había ido pues había quedado con Dell de vernos donde siempre, me había arreglado como siempre, me despedí con un hasta al rato mientras corría hacia el bosque, nunca me hubiese esperado lo que me propuso Dell de escapar, pero si es la única manera de que estemos juntos no me importa, aunque antes de irnos quiero darles algo a Rin y Len, es algo que les pertenece, una herencia que se supone yo debía entregarle al que asumiera el trono y a su prometido o prometida, el rey Gakupo así lo dicto antes de su muerte, más yo pienso dárselos a ellos dos, pues ambos son realeza, lo acepten los otros o no.

-He vuelto princesa Rilliane- salude formalmente, pues la princesa del reino rosa, Megurine Luka, estaba de visita.

-Bien Clarisse- me respondió como normalmente lo haría con cualquiera.

-Princesa, me gustaría hablar con usted de algo importante, es que necesito decirle algo- dije tranquila- Es algo que ocupamos hablar a solas, y no hay mucho tiempo- dije mirando a la princesa de cabello rosa, admito que es bonita.

-Oh, claro, Rilliane, iré a dar una vuelta por los jardines mientras hablan- dijo ella y se retiro siendo seguida por su sirviente personal Luki Megurine, el primo de la princesa Luka.

- Y bien Clarisse, ¿De qué quieres hablar?- me dice Rin

-Pues veras, etto… Dell quiere qué me vaya con él lejos de aquí, lo que ha pasado es que Kyle le ha prohibido verme, a raíz de lo sucedido hace no mucho, bueno, yo acepte, espero eso no te moleste Rin, pero antes de irme hay algo que quiero darte, Allen acércate, también tengo algo para ti- explique, en ese momento el príncipe se acerco cómo le dije –Estos dijes me los dio el rey Gakupo, su difunto padre, el especifico qué se le debía dar uno a la persona que ocupara el trono, más exactamente sería a Rin, y el otro a su prometido, o si llegaban a ser más de un niño o niña, al segundo en la línea de sucesión, ósea tu Allen, por eso ahora qué me voy, quiero que ustedes los tengan- mientras abría una pequeña caja con la llave que colgaba de su cuello como un dije, en la caja había dos colgantes de oro, uno con una clave musical de Sol y otro con una de Fa, le di el collar con la nota Sol a Rilliane y el de Fa a Allen, pues eran los que les pertenecían por derecho-Cuídenlos, son una herencia familiar muy antigua- les dije –Les voy a extrañar mucho, Rin, Len- las lagrimas empezaban a formarse en mi rostro, y también en el de los jóvenes – Prometo qué les visitare apenas se me presente la oportunidad- con eso me aleje a mi habitación por mis cosas, espero no estar equivocada, pero la verdad es que sí quiero irme de aquí con Dell y ser feliz, pero por el otro no quiero dejar a los gemelos.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_****_**_Y pues bien, ¿Qué tal? A que no se esperaban que Dell le propusiera a Clarisse que escaparan, pero bueno, en lo general me gusta este cap, pero, creo que no sé, siento que algo le falto, espero les haiga gustado aunque sea un poquito._**

**_Rin: Ahora tienes que agradecer los reviews, pues le diste a Len el día libre._**

**_Yo: Ok, ya esta bien..._**

**_amy salas: Pues no te preocupes, qué si Kyle intenta algo en su contra todo le va a salir mal, xD, aunque no por eso Kyle va a tener final triste, soy incapaz de poner finales tristes, creó que escupo arcoiris de la boca xD_**

**_Clover Kagamine: Tranquis por comentar, a mí me ha estado pasando igual con tantos trabajos a duras penas puedo leer y escribir, y sí, aquí el malo sera Kaito en lugar de Akaito, quería variarle un poco a lo normal y se me ocurrió, jeje._**

**_Diannii-xD: Me alegra qué te guste la historia, si Kaito es el malo, se me hizo curioso ponerlo de malo, creó que me afecto demasiado escuchar daughter of green despues de Maid of evil, donde Kaito es de kien se enamora la princesa xD, y SÍ! SI HABRA TRES LEMMON! Los dos primeros te puedo decir qué son RinxLen y MikuxKaito, pero el ultimo aun no, pero aseguro que no es DellxClarisse, o claro que no xD, ya veras, es una sorpresa, y gracias por salvar a Len, al helado, a la banana y a la naranja, espero también lo hagan en este cap._**

**_Rin: Eso es todo **lanza unas hojas de papel al suelo** _**

**_Yo: Etto.. _****_GRACIAS POR LEER, POR FAVOR DEJA UN REVIEW, O SINO UNA BANANA, UN HELADO Y UNA NARANJA SON APLASTADAS Y UN LEN MUERE! Salven a Len, ya ven, con sus reviews hasta le di unas vacaciones, pero para el sábado Len está de vuelta._**

**__****_Sayonara, Matta Ne~~_**


	6. Encuentro extraño

**_HOLAP DE NUEVO, PUES BIEN JURO QUÉ ESTE CAP ESTUVO LISTO EL SABADO, PERO POR ALGUNOS MOTIVOS QUE NO PIENSO DECIR, PUES SOLO LES ABURRIRIAN A USTEDES, NO TUVE LA POSIBILIDAD DE PUBLICARLO EL DÍA DE AYER, POR ESO HASTA HOY LO PUBLICO._  
**

**_Rin: ¿YA TERMINASTE?_**

**_Yo: PUES BUENO, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA, RECUERDEN QUE VOCALOID NO ES MÍO, Y !NO ME MATEN POR LA TARDANZA!_**

**____****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Rilliane P.O.V**

Clarisse se fue la semana pasada del castillo, me alegro por ella, merece ser feliz, no sufrir por culpa de algo que no tiene que ver con ella sino conmigo, ese idiota de Kyle, como se le ocurre hacer algo tan sucio, juro que me las va a pagar, nadie se mete con la gente que quiero y sobrevive, pero bueno, el día que Clarisse se fue nos entrego a Allen y a mí unos dijes, nos dijo que son una herencia familiar, la verdad es que me siento feliz de tener algo de papá pues nunca me hablan de él, supongo que para que no le extrañe mucho, aun así me gustaría que me contaran sobre mi padre, cosas como su infancia, de qué manera conoció a mamá y cosas por el estilo, Clarisse era la única que me hablaba sobre el anterior rey, antes de irse mi querida nana nos advirtió que nadie debía saber que el segundo collar lo tenía Allen, pues sino podrían o mal interpretarlo ó en el peor de los casos pensar qué él lo robo y mandarlo a matar, por eso mientras yo llevo mi dije en el cuello como la princesa que soy, el a pesar de ser un príncipe lo lleva en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, el día de hoy decidí ir a pasear con Allen al pueblo, pero paso algo qué no esperaba, mientras avanzábamos tranquilos por el mercado una chica grito pidiendo permiso para después chocar con Allen, pero lo qué más me sorprendió fue su cara después de ver a qué persona tiro al piso.

**Michaelia P.O.V**

Había salido a comprar algunas cosas qué hacían falta en la mansión Avadonia, pues por lo que se el señor tendría el día de hoy visitas importantes, espero todo salga bien, pues era con una persona de castillo, más exactamente con varios nobles, y quizás la princesa asista, ella no confirmo su presencia, aunque si la princesa va, Allen deberá de actuar como el hijo de un noble en vez de como sirviente de la princesa, en eso suenan las campanas de la iglesia, ¡Por Dios ya es tardísimo! Me perdí demasiado en mis pensamientos, ahora tengo poco tiempo para llegar, será mejor que me ponga en marcha.

Empiezo a correr por todo el mercado con las bolsas de las cosas en la mano, estoy técnicamente gritando a los cuatro vientos "Cuidado", "Con permiso" ó "Perdón", pero en un momento me estrello en la espalada de alguien, todas las bolsas están tiradas en el suelo mientras yo me encuentro en el suelo, al igual que la persona con quien me estrelle, genial, ahora se me hace más tarde aun.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Michaelia?- me dice amablemente la persona con quien me estrelle, al parecer es un chico, pero ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?, levanto mi vista para mirarle, pero en ese momento me quedo de piedra, no podía ir pero, había chochado con el joven Allen, eso era perfecto para mi racha de mala suerte, tumbar a tu "amo" y de paso no disculparte, será mejor que le diga algo rápido.

-Sí, me encuentro bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe, más bien ¿Estás bien tu?, ah, y perdón por el golpe, es que tengo prisa y no me fije por donde iba- le contesto nerviosa, pues después de todo se comporta demasiado amable conmigo, aunque así es su personalidad, recuerdo que en una ocasión una de esas sirvientas enamorada de él, le choco apropósito y Allen casi se la come viva, se notaba muy enfadado esa vez.

-Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes Michi- me dice el alegre, pero un momento

-¡QUÉ NO ME LLAMES MICHI!- le grito molesta, odio ese apodo, pero parece qué por su parte él lo disfruta, ese chico adora hacerme enojar de todo, pero, ¡YO NO SOY SU PAYASO PARA QUÉ ME USE COMO TAL!

-Jajajajajajaja, esa es una buena forma de cobrarte el choque, bien dicho Allen- la princesa parece divertida con lo que hace Allen.

-Pues conviviendo con alguien como tú algo se me tenía que grabar princesa, y ese algo es tu sentido del humor- parece ser qué Allen y la princesa se llevan bien, no sé porqué pero desde que comencé a trabajar en la mansión Avadonia hace 2 años sentí que conocía a el joven desde tiempo atrás, más nunca lo he podido ubicar.

-Bueno, será mejor que me retire, por cierto ¿Irán a la cena de esta noche?- les pregunto mientras junto mis cosas.

-Claro qué sí, ahí daré un anuncio importante- me contesta la princesa alegre

-Entonces espero verles ahí, ahora con su permiso me retiro, que hace un rato ya debía de haber vuelto- hago una pequeña referencia para luego salir corriendo de allí a toda marcha

**Allen P.O.V**

Nunca hubiese esperado encontrar a Michaelia de una manera tan extraña, digo, encontrarte a alguien porque técnicamente te "tacleo" por la espalda no es algo normal así que podamos decirlo, pero al parecer lo raro me persigue, pues siempre me suceden cosas como estas, primero la manera de encontrarme y recordar a mi hermana, además de la forma del secretismo de Clarisse, mi padre, y los demás, también lo sucedido con el príncipe de azul, y lo del collar heredado por mi padre biológico.

-Eso fue bastante extraño- menciona mi hermana, realmente se nota que somos gemelos, yo pienso exactamente lo mismo.

-Ni que lo digas Rin, pero bueno, lo mejor será irnos a alistar para la cena, por cierto ¿Qué anuncio tienes que dar? Porque no recuerdo nada de eso- ella solo me sonrío enigmáticamente, ¿Qué estará planeando hacer Rilliane?

-Es un secreto Allen, ahora volvamos al castillo, no vayan a pensar que ya me secuestraste- dice ella en tono misterioso

-Ya veraz, ahora, hagamos una carrera a palacio, ¡1, 2, 3!- y salgo corriendo mientras ella me sigue, me encanta su sonrisa, soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal qué ella sonría.

-¡Allen! ¡YA VERAZ QUÉ TE GANO TRAMPOSO!- grita siguiéndome a toda prisa.

**__****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**_PUES DE NUEVO PIDO DISCULPAR POR LA TARDANZA, JURO QUE DE VERDAD EL CAPI ESTABA LISTO PARA PUBLICARSE AYER, MÁS CON TANTOS PROBLEMAS QUE TUVE ME FUE IMPOSIBLE, COLOCARLO, PERO PARA LA PRÓXIMA LES ASEGURO QUE NO FALLARE, ES QUÉ LA PRESIÓN DE DEMASIADAS COSAS ME HACE ESTRESARME Y NO SE NI QUE TENIA QUE HACER_**

**_Rin: BUENO, SIGAMOS CON LO SIGUIENTE, ES HORA DE KE LENNY RESPONDA LOS REVIEWS_**

**_Len: QUE NO ME DIGAS LENNY! PERO BUENO, EMPECEMOS_**

**_Liia-P: Arigatou por tu review, por salvarme a mí y al helado, a la naranja y A LA BANANA *0*, nos alegra que te este gustando el fic, pues hacemos todo lo que podemos para que salga lo mejor posible_**

**_amy salas: Te dejariamos ahorcar a Kyle, pero es necesario para la historia, en especial para el Lemmon, pero bueno, eso es otra historia que no dire pues no pienso spolear lo que no debo. P.D: Yuki dice qué amigas, solo que como el día que publico el otro cap estaba tambien estudiando, se le paso responderte, esta chica es demasiado distraida. (Yo: LEN KAGAMINE TE ESCUCHE!)_**

**_Dannii-xD: Que bien que te gustase el escape romántico, se p_****_uedo mucho empeño en este, sobre lo del tercer Lemmon, uno de los miembros ya participa del Fic, mientras que la chica aparecera más adelante por parte de Kyle, espero eso te ayude a decifrar un poco más facil a alguien de la pareja del 3er Lemmon._**

**_Yo: Eso es todo, espero no me maten por tardar de más, quienes quieran asegurarse de qué el cap estuvo ayer, se los RECONTRAMEGAULTRASUPERJURO! Nunca mentiria con algo tan importante._**

**_Rin: Ya deja el drama_**

**_Len: See_**

**_?: Perdón, pero hasta cuando salgo yo? se supone voy a participar del Lemmon, pero nisiquiera he aparecido!  
_**

**_Yo: Largo de aquí Ka... bueno tú! no quiero qué sepan hasta más adelante, ahora mejor vete por ahí **empujando a la persona misteriosa**_**

**_Len: Ya se fue **suspira**_**

**__****_Rin, Len y Yo: Etto.. _****_GRACIAS POR LEER, POR FAVOR DEJA UN REVIEW, O SINO UNA BANANA, UN HELADO Y UNA NARANJA SON APLASTADAS Y UN LEN MUERE!_**

**__****__****_Sayonara, Matta Ne~~_**


	7. Refugiada

**_MINNA SAN, PUES COMO TRAIGO PRISA SOLO LES DIRE QUE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA, QUE SI GUSTAN DEJAR UN REVIEW ESTARAN SALVANDO A UNA NARANJA, UNA BANANA, UN HELADO Y UN LEN!_**

**_LES DEJO YA CON ESTO QUE ME TENGO QUE IR O SE ME HARA MÁS TARDE!_**

**_Disclaimer: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE_**

**Michaelo P.O.V**

La princesa salió a dar un paseo esta tarde, lo cual me alegra, pues ella es como mi hermanita menor, jeje, aunque ya tengo una hermana, Michaelia, pero aun así, Rilliane es como una segunda hermanita, pero bueno, la razón por la que me alegra que Rilliane saliera es porque durante la tarde el príncipe ese azulado la vino a buscar, bueno, eso es algo, otra cosa es que he acogido de momento a Kaiko Marlon, la hermana mayor de Kyle, pues aquél cretino la quiere matar, tan solo porque originalmente el trono ella lo debía obtener, por el testamento de su madre, que era quien poseía la sangre real, ese motivo hizo que cuando Kaiko cumplió 4 años y Kyle 3, les separaran, mas ellos sabían que son hermanos, simplemente a la joven peli-azul le tenían prohibido acercarse a palacio, mientras al príncipe le dijeron que la princesa había sido asesinada durante un viaje, pero en cuanto el príncipe Kyle se enteró que su hermana estaba viva, empezó a buscarla para asesinarla el mismo, ya que no va a permitir que nadie le robe el trono, realmente es tonto ese príncipe, como puede ser alguien capaz de intentar matar a un miembro de su familia, eso es inhumano, no me agrada, no me agrada y no me agrada, ahora sí que no permitiré que ese idiota se atreva a tocarle un solo cabello a la princesa, así como de qué me llamo Michaelo.

-¡Te dije qué no me ganarías! Nunca has podido y nunca lo harás Allen- Vaya, parece que la princesa ya regreso, un momento, acaso hizo una carrera con Allen, o ¿Por qué le dijo que no le ganaría? ¿Alguna apuesta? Bueno, quizás lo averigüe más al rato.

-Rayo, Rin, ¿Cómo puedes correr con ese vestido y ganarme?- parece que Allen ya se unió a la lista de los que nos preguntamos lo mismo.

-Pues… es un secreto- dice la voz traviesa de Rilliane, no les puedo ver, pero apuesto lo que sea a que la princesa tiene una sonrisa socarrona y Allen una cara de confusión.

**Kaiko P.O.V**

Definitivamente no me podía ir peor a mí, primero creo que tendré una vida feliz como una persona normal, pero justo en ese momento mi hermano Kyle se enteró que estoy viva y empieza a perseguirme para matarme, por consecuencia debo abandonar mi país natal, para buscar refugio en otro, primero fui al rojo, pero antes de pedir asilo a la princesa de ese país, recordé lo que se hablaba sobre esta y recapacite, luego fui al reino de Elphegor, es un lugar tranquilo, pero si no tienes su color de cabello te discriminan, es por eso qué he decidido venir a Lucifenia en busca de asilo, la princesa no se encontraba, por lo que me atendió un sirviente, muy guapo he de admitir yo, además de ser muy amable y tener una bella sonrisa, pero eso es otra cosa, lo importante es que el chico me dijo que podía quedarme de momento, que en cuanto la princesa volviera le comentaría acerca de mi caso a ver si se me podía dar refugio por tiempo indefinido en el castillo.

-Kaiko, la princesa ya ha llegado, acompáñame para ir a hablar con ella- me dijo Michaelo desde la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba.

-Claro- empiezo a caminar detrás de él, es rápido, pero aun así le puede llevar el paso.

-Princesa Rilliane- dijo el tocando la puerta –Necesito hablar con usted de algo súper impórtate- no creo que sea tan importante, pero…

-Claro Michaelo, pasa- responde una voz femenina, algo chillona pero no mucho, parece la voz de una niña, entonces el sirviente abre la puerta y en la sala hay dos jóvenes, se parecen tanto que hasta diría que son hermanos, calculo tienen uno 12 o 13 años de edad -¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- dice la niña, entonces, ella es la princesa, me sorprende que a su edad mantenga un país digo, 12 años, máximo 13 y ya tiene una gran responsabilidad.

-Vera princesa, esto es bastante delicado, mire le presento a Kaiko Marlon- entonces la princesa se me quedo viendo algo extrañada.

-Un placer conocerla princesa del reino de Lucifenia, Rilliane- le dije formalmente.

-Esto… pues vera, ella es la hermana del patán ese de Kyle, el esta buscándola para asesinarla, pues el trono le pertenece por derecho a ella, más el príncipe creía que ella estaba muerta, debido a que si ella dijese quien es en realidad Kyle perdería el trono, pues el príncipe no la quiere para nada viva, sé que es algo delicado, pero Kaiko lo que busca es saber si se puede refugiar aquí en castillo, para evitar ser encontrada por el príncipe, para así el día de la coronación ella pueda asumir el papel que le corresponde- Note que las manos del sirviente estaban en puño, parecía enojado, pero ¿Por qué? No creo que sea su caso, ellos parecen hermanos, pero el joven es un sirviente, ella una princesa, en qué se podrían parecer nuestros casos.

-_¡_¿CÓMO ALGUIEN PUEDE COMETER SEMEJANTE ATROCIDAD?_!_- grito la princesa aterrada- Yo nunca sería capaz de dañar a mi familia, ni siquiera si por protegerle perdiera la corona, eso lo sabe todo mundo, entonces, no entiendo, ese idiota cada vez es más patán, si no fuera porque ya no quiero más problemas con ese, ahora mismo le iba a reclamar- ¿Más problemas? ¿Acaso ella tenía algo contra mi hermano?

- Rilliane, tranquila, el problema con ese patán es mío, no quiero que te involucres demasiado, pues tu misma me comentaste que ya no querías más guerras o conflictos para este país, así que no te preocupes, lo que podemos de momento es ayudar a Kaiko, para que ella pueda asumir el trono y así reafirmar la paz con el país azul- dijo el sirviente, ¿Pero qué rayos le habrá hecho el sirviente a mi hermano?

-Allen, sabes que los problemas de uno son de los dos, tú lo dijiste el otro día que no quería que me ayudaras con aquello- le reclamaba la princesa

-Pero princesa, esto es distinto, aquello era ver cuántos impuestos se cobrarían, esto podría ocasionar una guerra- le respondía fieramente el chico

-Pero… pero… pero… PERO YO FUI QUIEN DECIDIO METERSE, FUI YO QUIEN LE DIJO QUE YA NO VOLVIERA A ESTE CASTILLO, ASÍ QUE TAMBIÉN ES MI PROBLEMA, y no quiera hablar más del tema- renegó a todo pulmón la princesa

-Esto… esto… está bien Rilliane, tu ganas, pero aun así, de momento lo mejor que podemos hacer tener a Kaiko aquí para protegerla de Kyle, luego ya veremos que más- dijo el chico algo estresado, o al menos eso parecía.

_**SAYONARA MATTA NE! LO VEO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP! ME VOY! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS, Y GRACIAS A QUIENES DEJARPM EN EL CAP ANTERIOR SE LOS AGRADESCO DE CORAZÓN, QUE BUENO QUE ES GUSTASE!**_


	8. Los pensamientos de Allen

**_AQUÍ YUKI-CHAN DE NUEVO, GOMENASAI POR LA TARDANZA, PERO ES QUE SE ME JUNTARON DEMASIADAS TAREAS, ADEMAS DE QUE TUVE POCO TIEMPO, Y AYER QUE TERMINE ESTE CAPI, QUÉ SE ME VA EL INTER GAY, POR LO QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS PUBLICO ESTO DESDE UN CIBER nwn, BUENO NO LES MOLESTO MÁS Y LES DEJO LEER._  
**

**_DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES (Son demasiados para nombrarlos todos)  
_**

* * *

**Allen P.O.V**

Ese patán de Marlon va de mal en peor, primero todo lo que dijo de mi hermana, y ahora esto de que va contra su propia hermana Kaiko, ojala pudiera hacer algo, pero como un simple sirviente ni siquiera puedo enfrentarlo a menos que quiera ir a la guillotina, pero que Kyle Marlon se cuide, porque si Allen Avadonia no le puede hacer nada, Allen D'Austrich sí que puede, pero primero necesito dejar de parecer ser yo, para asegurarme de no ir a la guillotina, eso ya veré más adelante como le hago, de momento lo mejor será concentrarme en alistarme para la cena de esta noche en la mansión Avadonia, mi "hogar" por así decirle.

-Allen- dijo Kaiko entrando a mi habitación

-¿Qué pasa Kaiko?- le pregunte amablemente

-Etto, ¿Qué relación hay entre la princesa y tú? Es que parecen cercanos- rayos, Kaiko no pudo hacerme mejor pregunta que esa, ya me estoy poniendo nervioso- ¿Allen Avadonia, estas ahí?- dice ella pasando su mano frente a mi cara, creo que me he quedado congelado

-No- susurro – No soy Avadonia- rayos, mi inconsciencia me ganó nuevamente

-_¡_¿QUÉ?_!- _Maldición yo y mi bocota.

-Shhh- le calle poniendo un dedo en sus labios – Déjame explicarte, veraz, es algo difícil de explicar, digamos que en parte entiendo tu situación, como decirlo, yo no soy Allen Avadonia, sino Allen D'Austrich, el hermano de Rilliane, nos separaron cuando teníamos 8 años, no recordábamos nada, pues era algo muy doloroso para ambos, pero hace poco, más o menos cuatro meses, yo estaba buscando un trabajo, por azares del destino me entere de que la princesa buscaba un sirviente personal así que decidí intentarlo, pero nunca me hubiese imaginado lo mucho que mi vida cambaría a partir de ese día, primero fue el recordar a Rilliane, luego fue enterarnos de el porque nos separaron, luego de eso estuvimos felices, pero empezaron a creer que éramos pareja, así que tuvimos que fingir un poco, entonces sucedió lo de hace una semana con Kyle, y la despedida de nuestra querida nana Clarisse- le dije esperando no me llamara loco.

-¿Hablas enserio?- pregunto con voz de "no te creo"-Es sorprendente, me parece curioso que siendo llamada Rilliane "La hija del mal" no haiga atentado contra ti, después de todo, creo que ya haz de saber quien es el heredero al trono en el testamento de tu padre-

-Claro que lo sé, quien debería obtener el trono soy yo, más aun así no pienso arrebatárselo a Rin, ella es lo mas importante para mí, haría cualquier cosa por ella, hasta dar la vida, todo por que mi hermanita sea feliz- declare seguro de mi mismo.

-Eres un gran hermano Allen, ojala Kyle entendiera que mi plan no es quitarle el trono, a menos claro que sea necesario- declaró ella con nostalgia en su voz, es obvio que es alguien con un corazón muy noble, no cómo aquel idiota, intentare ayudarla en todo lo que pueda, ella merece más el ser feliz que su hermano, pues a ese solo le interesa el poder.

-Allen, ¿ya estas listo?- Me cuestiono mi hermanita entrando por la puerta.

-Así es princesa, es momento de irnos, con permiso Kaiko, hablamos de esto luego, adiós- me despedí formalmente, para luego encaminarme a la puerta saliendo por esta después de que mi princesa se diera vuelta y empezara a caminar.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada del castillo, en el camino note lo hermosa que se veía mi hermanita, llevaba un vestido negro sin hombros de manga larga color negro, la falda era de campana llegándole a los tobillos, con unas baillerinas* doradas del mismo tono que los bordes de su vestido, parece un ángel con esa ropa, aunque estoy seguro se vería mejor sin ella… ¡UN MOMENTO!, _¡_¿QUÉ RAYOS DICEN ALLEN?_¡, ¡_ESTA HABLANDO DE TU HERMANA, HER-MA-NA_!, _aunque ya me acostumbre un poco a esos pensamientos, los considero algo de la etapa de la adolescencia, pero lo cierto es que cada vez veo a la princesa como algo más de lo que somos, no la miro como una hermana, sino como a una mujer, pero como ya dije, debe ser algo de la adolescencia, parece que ya llegamos al carruaje, creo que me perdí demasiado en mis pensamientos, le permito subir primero a ella, después de que noto que ya esta acomodada subo yo.

-Oye Len, ¿De qué hablabas con Kaiko?- me imaginaba que preguntaría algo así, siempre a sido algo predecible.

-Nada importante, me pregunto sobre que problema teníamos con el patán de Marlon- le mentí, me dolió hacerlo, pero no tenia otra salida, no soy capaz de decirle que revele nuestra relación, pues de seguro se enojara mucho.

-Ya veo… Len… ¿Te parezco linda? Digo es que a pesar de que me lo dicen todos, no tengo pretendientes- parece ser que prefirió cambiar el tema, pero eligió el peor, justamente hace un rato pensaba en eso.

-Nadie es más bella que usted, princesa- dije intentando sonar formal –Quizás no tiene pretendientes porque es muy joven aun para ese tipo de cosas… ó quizás tiene un hermano muy sobre protector- lo último lo susurre, pero lo cierto es que no es que a la princesa le faltasen pretendientes, sino que Clarisse y yo siempre nos encargábamos de calificar a los pretendientes, pero ninguno cumplía las expectativas deseadas.

-Hemos llegado su majestad, Allen- anunció el conductor del carruaje, hubiese querido que durara un poco más el viaje.

Lentamente veo a la princesa bajar siendo recibida por Michaelia, recuerdo que de niñas ellas eran muy buenas amigas, igual que yo con Michaelo, y ahora que somos jóvenes Rilliane es muy amiga del peli-aqua y yo de su hermana, vueltas que da la vida, no conozco otra explicación, es el destino, ahora solo queda ver a donde nos dirigirá el día de mañana.

-Buenas noches princesa Rilliane, amo Allen- saludo Michaelia, formal como siempre que hay alguien más.

-Michaelia, te he dicho que solo me llames Allen- le dije amablemente a la sirvienta, ella parece sorprendida porque se lo dije frente a la princesa.

-Tranquilízate Allen, no creo que lo haga, es igual de terca que su hermano en esas cosas, y Michaelo es "DEMASIADO" terco en el tema- ok, mi hermana siempre sabe que decir en cada momento.

-Está bien-

-Etto… si me acompañan a la sala, los demás les están esperando- nos menciono Michaelia.

Inmediatamente empezamos a caminar detrás de ella, no es que necesitara que me guiaran, después de todo aquí crecí yo, pero solo me queda al ritmo de ella para no dejar a mi hermosa hermanita sola, rayos de nuevo los pensamientos sobre ella, debo buscarme ayuda, el incesto es pecado, eso me lo han dicho toda mi pinche vida, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo, es que ella es tan linda, su sonrisa está llena de ternura cuando es natural, sus ojos me hipnotizan, y sí, lo admito, me he enamorado de la única persona de quien no debería, de MI hermana gemela, la princesa de Lucifenia, aunque algo me dice que lo mejor será guardármelo para mí, no creo que a ella le agrade mucho saberlo, inclusive podría llegar a odiarme.

* * *

**_PUES BIEN, LEN YA EMPIEZA A DARSE CUENTA DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS, PERO AUNQUE DE MOMENTO LO CONSIDERA ALGO MALO, LES ASEGURO QUE NO SERA ASÍ SIEMPRE *W* NO PUEDO EVITAR HACER ESTE TIPO DE CHOQUES DE SENTIMIENTOS A LEN, ES QUE ES TAN MOE QUE ME PARECE IMPOSIBLE *0*  
_**

**_BIEN, PUEDEN LINCHARME SI QUIEREN, PERO LES RECUERDO QUE SI LO HACEN YA NO PODRAN LEER MAS DEL FIC, PORQUE NO LO PODRE CONTINUAR._**

**_BIEN YA ARRIBA LES EXPLIQUE TODO LO QUE ME PASO PARA NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, ES QUE ME SALIERON TAREAS, PROYECTOS, EXPOSICIONES, NO TUVE NI UN SEGUNDO DE DESCANSO, Y EL POCO QUE TUVE ME PUSE A GRABAR O A ESCRIBIR UN POCO DEL CAP  
_**

**_Como recompensa por esperar les tengo algo:  www. youtube watch?v=gtGsLZPq178& (Quitenle los espacios)  
_**

**_BIEN, PUES EL DÍA DE HOY LEN Y RIN SE FUERON A DAR LA VUELTA TEMPRANO (Se aprovecharon de que estaba dormida) ASÍ QUE ME TOCA TODO A MÍ.  
_**

**_ES MOMENTO DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS ^^"  
_**

**_Dannii-xD: See, Rin tiene un gran secreto, a nadie se lo quiere decir uwu, pero intentare descubrirlo para decirte, gomen por la tandanza con este capi, y sí Kaiko es una de las participantes con... Si una de las parejas sera KaitoxMiku ¿Ya sabes con quien sera Kaiko?, xD sino no importa, ya se descubrira a su tiempo. _**

**_sugA u-u: Que bien que os guste, tranquis, yo tambien hace mucho queria cambiar la saga, pero no lo hacia por pereza espero este cap tambien les guste nwn.  
_**

**_Clover Kagamine: Sí, ahora Kaito quiere matar a su propia hermana, no se de donde saque esa idea, pero pues me agrado y la puse, ya se que Rin era más egoista, pero quiero darle un toque propio a esta historia, donde ella apesar de ser egoista, demuestre tener un corazón bajo todo su propio egoismo, y por lo de comentar, te entiendo, uno esta ocupado y no es facil comentar.  
_**

**_amy salas: AMADA! xD, pues la verdad, hasta yo estoy odiando a Kyle, pero me controlo, solo recuerda, ese patán no lograra cambiar a los gemelos, xD, quizás solo un poco a Rilliane, pero para que se de lugar al Lemmon *w*, pues te dejo amiga Lemonosa!.  
_**

**__****__****__****_GRACIAS POR LEER, POR FAVOR DEJA UN REVIEW, O SINO UNA BANANA, UN HELADO Y UNA NARANJA SON APLASTADAS Y UN LEN MUERE!_**

**_YA ME VOY, PIENSO PONERME A ESCRIBIR, SAYONARA, MATTA NE~~_**


	9. Motivo de desaparición e información

_**Hello minna! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ya se lo que dirán "¿Donde rayos te haz metido?", pero bueno, en primera me mude, y perdi la libreta donde habia escrito el cap 9 ;A;, Luego se me fue la inspiración, y la escuela a la que entre es hora y media más de clases, y llego a mi casa como a las 5 de la tarde, y ahsaskjdkhd además de muchas otras cosas, pero ya me pondre al corriente, y pues les quiero comentar una cosa**_

_**Len y Rin: El próximo capitulo es uno especial**_

_**Los tres: **__**UN OMAKE! **_

_**Rin: Cualquier cosa que quieran saber, cualquier pregunta o duda que les haiga dejado la historia**_

_**Len: Dejenla en un review! pero traten de no pedir un spam sobre el lemmon!**_

_**Reiku: Ni pedir Yaoi **tiembla****_

_**Len: Cierto, ni siquiera mencionen esa palabra en lso reviews, o les odiare y nunca más les hare cara de shota**_

_**Rin: Ya ustedes dos, la van a hacer enojar.**_

_**Yuki: Tranquila, pero bueno, de ahora en más intentare recobrar el ritmo, solo que termine el primer periodo de evaluación, y ya!**_

_**Los 4: HASTA OTRA DEJEN SUS DUDAS Y SALVEN A UN CHOCOLATE, UNA NARANJA, UNA BANANA, UN HELADO Y UN LEN SPICE!**_

_**Yuki: Y les enviare al chico de anime o vocaloid que deseen hasta su casa! Y en estado spice! * **_

*Aplica restricciones a EUA por cobro de visa


End file.
